Elio Pendragon
The son of Avalina and Zachariah Pendragon, and the twin brother of Phoebe Pendragon, Elio is a descendant of Gilgamesh and is one of the strongest Casters to exist. As of 2280, he is the King of Amoria. He is also the husband of the Guardian Katerina and their children Ariel and SON Pendragon Biography 2277/1867 (Alternate Reality) Elio was born at ?? on March 3, 2258 to Personality and Traits Physical Description Elio is a handsome, kingly boy, and has his mother's hair and skin, but his father's bone structure and body shape. He is around 6 feet tall with a chiseled, finely structured face, almond shaped eyes beneath a prominent brow, and a strong, thickly muscled body. His skin is smooth and a deep, sunkissed olive tone. Before his powers were awakened, his eyes were brown and flecked with gold and silver, afterward they were entirely gold with only silver flecks Elio's hair is thick, black, and curly, tending to bush out on the sides if he waits too long between cuts. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers―Elio is rare amongst Casters in that he is a master of not one, not two, but all four elements: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Coupled with this, he is also unique in that he can also create the elements, not simply manipulate elements already in existence. * Earth―Geokinesis, manipulation, creation, and shaping of earth and earthen elements including minerals and raw forms of metal. The more artificial elements like glass and purified metals are harder to control * Fire―Pyrokinesis, creation, manipulation, and shaping of fire, releasing heat, light, and other such products. Utterly resistant to all but the most intense flames and the worst cold * Water―Hydrokinesis, manipulation, creation, and shaping of water in all its various forms. Most but not all liquids are subject to this power, including the blood in another person’s body * Air―Aerokinesis, manipulation and shaping of air including ever gaseous element from hydrogen to xenon. Can alter pressure, resulting in various forms of wind or simply crushing a person. Can create a vacuum in space), * Aether―The manipulation, shaping, and summoning of the very energy that moves the world and the universe even, a power never held by Mortals or even Casters, only resting in the hands of angels and demons. It exists in 3 levels: the first one being physical, the four elements; the second is concerning space and dimensions, including teleportation, the opening and creation of dimensions, and more; the third is Spiritual, concerning the astral/spiritual plane and including the ability to use the power of the spirits, a very dangerous power because it itself is divided between Light and Dark forces--Balance and Chaos Energy Manipulation―Can manifest his own magical energy in its purest and most raw form to create concussive or ballistic beams or blasts. It is an ability that takes years and years to hone and perfect, and he is not as good at it as his sister. After Eden--After receiving the blessing from the Guardians, Elio's power's were nearly doubled, and he gained knew and enhanced abilities. He can now manipulate metal, lightning, ???, and ??? as well as control magma, create hurricanes, and now manifest his magical energy even more. As a result of the blessing, Elio's power over fire was incredibly increased. Spell Casting―Like all Casters, Elio has the ability to affect the world around him through the use of spells, and he is very skilled at it, typically doing so in Welsh or Arabic. Familiar--Elio's familiar is Enki (short for Enkidu), a large and powerful Grifin. Enki stands about 12 ft tall at the shoulder, is 24 feet long with an 8 foot long tail, and a wingspan of 40 feet. His fur and plumage is a very light brown that shines gold in the sun. Sorcery―Elio is classified among the most powerful Casters the world has known, individuals both living and dead, since Gilgamesh himself. Elio fights using the sword Excalibur (also known as the spear Gungnir). Excalibur is an Enochian steel Viking Age (Carolingian) sword with a 3 foot blade. Excalibur is a deadly weapon, not only impossible to break and impossibly sharp, it also gives its wielder such powers as to not bleed from wounds, shining bright with Guardian Light, and having a jewel in its pommel that holds magic. **In the 1867 timeline Elio fights with a generic steel Viking Age Sword. Relationships